


Правила проживания в квартире

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Список правил проживания в квартире, который случайно превратился в переписку</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rules For the Flat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/140066) by littlelioncats. 



1\. Если Фил встаёт раньше Дэна, ему ЗАПРЕЩАЕТСЯ съедать все его хлопья  
2\. Серьёзно  
3\. Они скоро будут под замком, и что тогда будет делать Фил?  
4\. Соответствующие меры в отношении хлопьев будут предприняты, если вышеизложенное будет замечено  
5\. Когда закончен монтаж видео, желателен тортик и еда навынос.  
6\. Особенно если там много джампкатов и фотошопа  
7\. _Дэну запрещается маниакально читать комментарии к новым видео в поисках критики_  
8\. Фил! Это МОЙ список!  
9\. _Но мы оба здесь живём_  
10\. …Ладно.  
11\. Дверцы шкафчиков должны быть ЗАКРЫТЫ, а не открыты, чтобы там могли поселиться семьи маленьких лесных созданий  
12\. _~~Хотя это звучит потрясающе~~_  
13\. Нет.  
14\. Телевизор может быть включён не позднее трёх часов утра. После этого времени это выглядит немного по-наркомански  
15\. Особенно Время приключений, которое всегда похоже на наркоманию  
16\. Фил может прикасаться к пианино только тогда, когда он хочет что-то сыграть  
17\. Пассивно-агрессивные концерты «Дэн воняет» не считаются  
18\. _Дэну нельзя играть, когда Фил спит_  
19\. _И поменьше лунной сонаты, пожалуйста_  
20\. Что тогда я должен играть?  
21\. _…Твой Эйнауди ничего так_  
22\. _Особенно Le Onde_  
23\. Спорим, ты так всем девчонкам говоришь  
24\. И ещё, ты только что использовал ЭЛЛИПСИС? Я отвлёкся, возвращаемся к списку  
25\. Расположение столовых приборов такое же для левшей, мне не нравится, когда со мной обращаются, как с гражданином второго сорта  
26\. Если я продолжу находить Льва там, где я не уверен, как и зачем он там оказался, мне придётся конфисковать его  
27\. _Нет!_  
28\. …Нравится тебе это или нет  
29\. _И кто теперь эллипсисы использует?_  
30\. _Дэн?_  
31\. _Дэн?_  
32\. Фил, это список, а не окно чата  
33\. Чего ты вообще ожидал? Это не дневник Тома Реддла!  
34\. _Я не знаю ты не подходил к телефону_  
35\. _Стоило попытаться_  
36\. Если Дэн проводит больше 14 часов без перерыва за Guild Wars, Филу разрешается силой вытащить его из гостиной  
37\. _Если Дэн громко поёт в душе, Филу разрешается наслать на него свой легион невидимых тигров_  
38\. Выкуси, мои душевые концерты прекрасны и эмоциональны!  
39\. _Прибереги эмоции для того времени, когда меня нет дома, пожалуйста_  
40\. Грязное бельё не должно быть разбросано по гостиной  
41\. Особенно когда я снимаю скетч  
42\. Серьёзно, все уже думают, что мы трахаемся  
43\. _Дэн_  
44\. _ДЭН?_  
45\. Что?  
46\. _Почему кухонные шкафчики заклеены скотчем?_  
47\. Посмотри наверх списка.


	2. Chapter 2

1\. Новый список, потому что старый перешёл за грань нелепости  
2\. В скрэббл нельзя играть абсолютно нигде в доме  
3\. Даже в комнате Фила  
4\. ОСОБЕННО В ГОСТИНОЙ, ФИЛ  
5\. _Дэн! Хватит быть таким неудачником! Только из-за того, что я побил тебя на той неделе_  
6\. Вообще-то, Фил, не побил  
7\. _Ещё как побил, тройной счёт за слово_  
8\. Насколько мне известно, нет такого слова «Оленеиглу» и никогда не было  
9\. _Ещё как есть_  
10\. _Это иглу, в котором живут олени_  
11\. _Потому что на северном полюсе холодно_  
12\. Олени не живут в домах, Фил  
13\. … СЕВЕРНЫЙ ПОЛЮС? Я сдаюсь  
14\. _Дэну запрещается делать перестановку в комнате Фила, чтобы всё было симметрично, какого чёрта_  
15\. У меня был напряжённый вечер, ясно?  
16\. Выложил новое видео, засомневался в нём  
17\. Забеспокоился  
18\. _Хочешь, захвачу немного малтизерс по дороге домой вечером?_  
19\. Да, пожалуйста  
20\. КАЖДЫЙ ДЕНЬ БЛИНЧИКИ БОЖЕ ХРАНИ ДЕЛИЮИДЭНАВЕЧНО  
21\. _Дэн?_  
22\. _Ты в порядке?_  
23\. …не помню, как написал это  
24\. _По крайней мере это объясняет бутылку «Малибу», которую я нашёл в раковине_  
25\. _Дэн должен выходить на улицу хотя бы на час каждую неделю_  
26\. _Предлагаю в парк вместе с Филом_  
27\. _Например_  
28\. Фил  
29\. И снова ты действуешь так, словно думаешь, что эти сообщения отправляются непосредственно ко мне  
30\. Я в буквальном смысле не смотрел на список неделю, когда ты это написал  
31\. _Два дня назад_  
32\. …  
33\. Это твой обходной способ попросить меня сходить с тобой в парк?  
34\. _~Может быть~_  
35\. Фил?  
36\. _…да?_  
37\. Бери куртку  
38\. _:)_  
39\. И Дэн, и Фил хотя бы раз в неделю должны пытаться что-нибудь готовить  
40\. Иначе они умрут от недостатка базовых умений, когда общество рано или поздно разрушится  
41\. _Я приготовлю спагетти! Мне вообще-то нравится готовить_  
42\. Хорошо, хочешь, чтобы я помог?  
43\. _Нет, я не доверяю тебе на кухне_  
44\. _Ты становишься до странного жестоким, когда дело доходит до подбрасывания чего-то в сковороде_  
45\. Я не жестокий!  
46\. _Дэн, ты только что ударил меня по руке за то, что я переключил телеканал_  
47\. Там шло «Я знаменитость»!  
48\. Та девчонка вот-вот должна была впасть в истерику  
49\. _Ты такой чувствительный к другим, правда, Дэн? : Р_  
50\. Я чувствительный! К людям, которые могут вытерпеть нескольких жучков в волосах  
51\. Не забывай, кому приходится ловить пауков в ванной, Фил  
52\. _Кому? О да, точно, Дэн, великий защитник квартиры от несущих смерть насекомых_  
53\. …мотылёк  
54\. _Где?!_  
55\. Ты обернулся!  
56\. _…засранец_


	3. Chapter 3

1\. Дэну уже пофигу на список, это просто общение  
2\. Потому что  
3\. Из всех странных вещей, которые вытворял Фил на глазах у Дэна  
4\. А их было много  
5\. Очень много  
6\. Дэн ещё не придумал, как объяснить появление котёнка, который свернулся клубком в гостиной рядом с Пикачу, с надетыми на него кошачьими ушами Фила  
7\. Объясни, Фил  
8\. Объясни  
9\. _Что? О, думаю, он пробрался через окно_  
10\. Не объясняет уши  
11\. _Он мяукал на меня_  
12\. Ладно хорошо тогда ответь на мой вопрос  
13\. _~~Мы можем его оставить~~_  
14\. Нет!  
15\. не смотри на меня так  
16\. …  
17\. Возможно  
18\. _ДЭН ПРЕКРАТИ БРОСАТЬ ВЕЩИ ЗА ДИВАН_  
19\. Это… Не я…  
20\. _Если ты собрался убираться в гостиной, не надо прятать вещи где попало_  
21\. _Аррррргхххх_  
22\. _Дэн, почему у меня на кровати лежит киндер-сюрприз?_  
23\. Прости насчёт уборки  
24\. _Всё в порядке :)_  
25\. Фил спрятал все карандаши в доме, список. Я больше не знаю, что делать  
26\. _Ты продолжаешь их есть_  
27\. _Это странно и похоже на то, как будто их пожевал хомячок, но не так круто, потому что это всего лишь ты_  
28\. Мне нужно распланировать видео, так что дай мне карандаш  
29\. _Нет_  
30\. Дай мне карандаш!  
31\. Фил  
32\. Фил!  
33\. _Дэн! Ты спрятал мой телефон!_  
34\. Ты спрятал карандаши!  
35\. _Ненавижу тебя!_  
36\. Ненавижу тебя сильнее!  
37\. _Только что нашёл этот список смятый в мусорке_  
38\. Мы как двенадцатилетки  
39\. _Я не… я не ненавижу тебя_  
40\. Знаю  
41\. Я тоже тебя не ненавижу  
42\. Какой трогательный момент: Р  
43\. _Дорогой список, пожалуйста, скажи Дэну, чтобы он перестал игрАТЬ ДЖИНГЛ БЕЛЛС_  
44\. _Уже три дня за что_  
45\. Рождественское настроение, Фил  
46\. Прими это  
47\. _Помогите_  
48\. Просто чтобы ты знал, список, то, как Фил прифотошопил рождественский колпак на голову гарри стайлза, а потом распечатал кучу копий и налепил по всей моей комнате, это не смешно и инфантильно  
49\. _Это того стоило_  
50\. _Дэну запрещается находиться в гостиной между 4:00 и 4:15_  
51\. _Потому что Фил заворачивает для него подарок_  
52\. Я не собираюсь пользоваться обозначенными часами, потому что честно говоря, жизнь слишком коротка  
53\. Но  
54\. Ты прилепил это на дверь гостиной  
55\. И теперь мне интересно  
56\. А ты только что заорал, чтобы я ушёл  
57\. Я буду наверху, заворачивать твой О ГОСПОДИ Я ПОШЁЛ ХВАТИТ НА МЕНЯ ОРАТЬ  
58\. Счастливого пред-Рождества, Фил!  
59\. _Счастливого пред-Рождества, Дэн! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

1\. _Дэн может прекратить прятать очки Фила, когда надоедает ему? Пожалуйста? :(_  
2\. Я не прятал, честно!  
3\. _Они мне нужны_  
4\. _Воскресенье — день очков_  
5\. Знаю, ты выглядишь на удивление сосредоточенным и профессиональным  
6\. _Эй!_  
7\. Мы найдём их, обещаю  
8\. Поправка: нашёл. В посудомойке.  
9\. Нет слов.  
10\. _О да!_  
11\. _Думаю, я в некотором замешательстве_  
12\. Вторая поправка: Я только что обнаружил миску для хлопьев в аптечке  
13\. Жизнь с тобой — это какое-то нескончаемое приключение  
14\. _…У меня было такое утро_  
15\. Конечно: Р  
16\. ТЫ БЕЗДЕЛЬНИК ТЫ ПАНК!  
17\. _ТЫ СТАРИК БЫЛ ХОРОШ!_ *  
18\. За такое соседи могут пригрозить вызвать полицию  
19\. _О конечно_  
20\. Думаю, феерия с рождественскими украшениями приняла слишком бурный оборот  
21\. Я не могу зайти в гостиную, чтобы на меня не напала висящая повсюду мишура  
22\. _Прими Рождество, Дэн!_  
23\. Я не могу принять то, что блёстки — по-прежнему элемент гостиной, какого чёрта они вообще имеют отношение к Рождеству  
24\. _Это призрак Настоящего Рождества!_  
25\. …Точно?  
26\. _Чёрт где кофуфе_  
27\. Что?  
28\. _Кофифе_  
29\. Ты в порядке?  
30\. Я сделал тебе кофе, он у нас закончился  
31\. Ты заснул на диване, пока я ходил в Теско, поздравляю  
32\. _Упс_  
33\. _Без кофе я как зомби, думал, ты в курсе_  
34\. Да, это было довольно забавно наблюдать, как ты пытался надеть шапку на ногу  
35\. _Я думал, это мой тапок?_  
36\. Нет, совершенно точно нет  
37\. _…Ты это заснял?_  
38\. …  
39\. _Дэн!_  
40\. Филу запрещается будить Дэна Рождественским утром в возмутительную рань  
41\. Пожалуйста давай не будем повторять прошлый год  
42\. _Я не против! Синяк на моём лице прошёл очень быстро_  
43\. Да, но пинать своего лучшего друга, потому что ты подумал, что это грабитель, после того, как он разбудил тебя в половине шестого, запрыгнув на тебя, это не лучшее начало Рождества, Фил  
44\. _Ладно, пусть будет так_  
45\. …  
46\. _Мы можем например_  
47\. _Поставить сегодня ёлку_  
48\. _Она лежит посреди коридора и ей грустно_  
49\. Нам понадобится месяц, чтобы собрать её о господи  
50\. _Лень противоречит духу Рождества, Дэн!_  
51\. Твоё лицо противоречит духу Рождества  
52\. _Как по-взрослому_  
53\. Уфф ладно  
54\. …  
55\. Наверное, мы можем оставить её вот так, наполовину собранную  
56\. _Ага, типа похоже на современное искусство_  
57\. «Без названия № 13». мы слишком хипстеры для нормальной ёлки, вот что это  
58\. Ага к чёрту давай играть в Соника  
59\. _Почему я всегда иду у тебя на поводу, вот в чём вопрос_  
60\. Я особенный?  
61\. _Не в хорошем смысле, Дэн_  
62\. Ой да ладно  
63\. С Рождеством, болван  
64\. _С Рождеством, придурок_  
65\. :)   
66\. _:)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're a bum you're a punk  
> You're an old slut on junk  
> строки из песни The Pogues - Fairy Tale of New York  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSEzkj0tnLs


End file.
